Murph Chamberlain
Erwin Groves "Murph" Chamberlain (February 14, 1915 – 1986) was a professional ice hockey centre for the Toronto Maple Leafs, Montreal Canadiens, Brooklyn Americans and Boston Bruins of the NHL. He was born in Shawville, Quebec. Playing Career Chamberlain started out in junior hockey with the Ottawa Primrose in 1932-33, One season of senior with Ottawa New Edinburgh and he was off to Northern Ontario. The highlight was playing for the Frood Tigers in 1936-37 when they won the Allan Cup. He then turned professional in 1937 as a member of the Toronto Maple Leafs. During that first NHL season, Chamberlain scored four goals and 16 points in 43 games. He followed that up in 1938-39 scoring ten goals and 26 points. He also surpassed the 20-point barrier in 1939-40, counting 22 points. In each of his seasons with the Leafs they advanced to the Stanley Cup finals, only to lose on each occasion. In 1940-41, Chamberlain signed with the Montreal Canadiens and scored ten goals and 25 points in 45 games. Midway through the following season, he was loaned to the Brooklyn Americans where he finished out the last eleven games of the year. In 1942-43, Chamberlain was loaned to the Boston Bruins. He had nine goals and 33 points as the team made it to the Stanley Cup finals where they lost in four-straight games to the Detroit Red Wings. The Montreal Canadiens were looking for additional scoring in the fall of 1943, so Chamberlain rejoined them for a second tour of duty. That first year back in Montreal proved to be the most productive of his career, averaging a point per game, scoring 15 goals and 47 points in 47 games. To cap off a great regular season, Chamberlain was part of his first NHL championship team as the Canadiens went on to win the Stanley Cup, turning back Chicago in four straight games. The Canadiens were unsuccessful in defending their title the following year, but they did re-group to win the Cup in 1946, dropping the Boston Bruins four-games-to-one. Chamberlain remained with the Habs for another three seasons, retiring after the 1948-49 campaign having appeared in 510 games, scoring 100 goals and 275 points in a 12-year NHL career. Coaching Career He coached the Sydney Millionaires of the Cape Breton Senior Hockey League in 1949-50. His next head coaching position was with the Charlottetown Islanders of the Maritime Major Hockey League in 1950-51. He then coached the Vancouver Canucks of the Pacific Coast Hockey League in 1951-52 before returning to the Charlottetown Islanders in 1952-53. His next job was with the senior Windsor Bulldogs. Chamberlain then was head coach of the Sudbury Wolves of the EPHL for two seasons - 1960–61 and 1962–63. Achievements *1944 Stanley Cup Champion (Montreal) *1946 Stanley Cup Champion (Montreal) Gallery 7-8Apr1943-Chamberlain_Brimsek.jpg|Frank Brimsek makes a save while #19 Murph Chamberlain battles the Red Wings during Game 3 or 4 of the 1943 Stanley Cup Finals. 27March1945-Penalty_box_Fillion,_Stanowski,_Schriner,_Chamberlain.jpg|Fillion, Stanowski watch Schriner and Chamberlain get into the box at 1:03 of the 3rd period, March 27, 1945. External Links * * Category:Allan Cup winners Category:Born in 1915 Category:Dead in 1986 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Brooklyn Americans players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Lions players Category:Sudbury Wolves (EPHL) coaches Category:Retired in 1949 Category:Sydney Millionaires coaches Category:Charlottetown Islanders coaches Category:Vancouver Canucks (WHL) coaches Category:Windsor Bulldogs coaches